Immortal
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Neji tercengang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya kali ini. Ini gila! Rumor apa ini? Demi apapun ia tak pernah menerima cinta siapapun/Oneshoot/NejiSaku/DLDR/rated M for Save/No Flame ne minna-san ;))


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing :**

 **Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sakura**

 **.**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, real life, Gaje, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**

 **.**

 **Enjoy Okay! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **''Immortal''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji Hyuuga adalah pemuda terkenal di Universitas Senju. Ia adalah pangeran yang sangat di puja- puja para gadis atau wanita yang menatapnya. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, tingkat intelektualnya pun di atas rata- rata. Tak heran ditahun ke tiganya di Unversitas Senju pada jurusan Teknik Kimia murni, ia tengah menyelesaikan skripsinya.

Namun sayang beribu sayang. Pemuda ini sangat angkuh dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa mulut pemuda ini sangat tajam.

"Neji" sapa Sai― sahabatnya yang sama memiliki mulut tak kalah tajamnya. Maka tak heran mereka berdua bersahabat, karena yah seperti yang kita tahu bahwa kedua orang ini memiliki kepribadian hampir sama.

Merasa tak mendapat respon Sai melanjutkan perkataannya "aku dengar ditahun terakhir mu ini semakin banyak yang menyatakan perasaan pada mu?"

"Ya" jawabnya ringan.

"Hei jangan belagu begitu. Rumor yang ternyata fakta ini sudah menyebar luas di US ini" Sai menyeringai "dan lagi si Sakura itu sudah mendengarnya.. aaa jangan lupa juga rumor yang mengatakan kau menerima cinta salah satu dari mereka"

Neji tercengang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya kali ini. Ini gila! Rumor apa ini?

Demi apapun ia tak pernah menerima cinta siapapun. Tidak dulu, sekarang ataupun di masa yang akan datang. Neji bukan laki- laki yang memanfaatkan para wanita atau gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya kemudian menerima dan mengencani mereka, memanfaatkan mereka.

Tidak!

Ia bukan pemuda macam itu! Ia lebih suka mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang ia sukai dan menjalin kasih dengan perasaan yang berbalas. Bukan cinta yang hanya di miliki sepihak, sedangkan ia hanya sebagai pihak yang selalu diuntungkan.

Dan lagi apa kata Sai si mulut sialan itu? Sakura mendengar rumor buruk tentangnya?

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Ini pasti gara- gara pacar si Sai itu. Wanita itu memang memiliki mulut yang sepertinya tugasnya hanya untuk menggunjingkan orang lain.

Neji berdiri dan berusaha mencari Sakura. Tapi saat ia di dekat lapangan basket ia melihat Tenten― wanita yang mengejarnya mati- matian dan selalu berusaha menjadi kekasihnya.

Wanita itu menghalangi jalannya. Berdiri dengan ponggah nya. Dengan berani wanita itu berjinjit dan meraih tengkuknya, menekan bibirnya dan bibir wanita itu bersentuhan.

Neji yang mendapatkan serangan dadak seperti ini tentu saja kaget dan terpaku di tempat. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat siluet merah muda yang berlari kearah lain meninggalkan kericuhan di sekitarnya.

Dengan cepat Neji melepaskan ciuman Tenten "kau jalang sialan" ucapnya sinis "Jangan ganggu aku lagi ! Brengsek" sambil mendorong wanita itu hingga jatuh terduduk.

"NEJI" Teriak wanita itu namun tak di indahkan oleh pemuda itu.

Ia langsung berlari menyusuri tiap pelosok kampus. Ia terus berusaha mencari gadisnya tercinta. Neji mengusap bibirnya kasar.

Sialan!

Wanita jalang itu berani- beraninya menciumnya di depan umum yang bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah melakukannya dengan Sakura― gadisnya tercinta yang selama enam bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Saat menuju atap ia melihatnya, melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang berdiri tegap menghadap pemandangan di luar sana.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Neji melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gadisnya. Saat jarak mereka semakin menipis Neji langsung memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sakura.

Dapat ia hirup aroma _cherry_ yang mengguar dari tubuh gadisnya.

"Sakura" panggilnya "apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Namun gadisnya hanya diam tak memberikan respon apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Neji gusar dan bertambah kesal. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada gadisnya.

"Demi _Kami-sama,_ katakan sesuatu Sakura" Neji membalikan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya. Dan pemandangan yang di pancarkan gadisnya membuatnya merasa teriris.

Wajah Sakura yang tidak bersahabat. Mata yang sembab, wajah yang menunjukan raut putus asa. Neji kembali memeluk Sakura.

"Sayang, kau tak perlu menangis .. ia.. ia memaksa ku" jelasnya.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terpikirkan sedangkan ia mencium mu" Raung Sakura "aku rasa hubungan enam bulan kita sia- sia saja. Aku kira selama ini kau tak pernah mencium ku karena kau memang menjaga ku. Tapi apa ini? Kau menciumnya dan hubungan kita ini seolah sia- sia. Karena―"

Sakura menggantung kata- katanya. Sedangkan Neji menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak percaya akan semua yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadisnya ini "― disini sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan cinta pada mu .. hanya aku yang menderita, sedangkan kau bersenang- senang di luar sana.."

"Sakura! Apa yang kau katakan?" Bentak Neji.

Tapi Sakura tak mau kalah "sebaiknya kita putus saja" putusnya "kau bebas dengan para wanita itu dan aku akan bebas dengan beban rasa sakit ku"

Saat hendak pergi Neji mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menghadapkan kembali wajah Sakura. Sektika itu juga Neji mencium Sakura dengan penuh keputus asaan. Ia sungguh bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana lagi. Ia tak terlalu pintar berbicara.

Sekalinya bicara yang keluar hanya lah kata- kata yang membuat orang sakit hati― tapi tidak untuk Sakura nya.

Ia dapat melihat Sakura yang tersentak kaget. Bahkan tubuh gadis dalam dekapannya saat ini menegang. Ia terus mencium gadisnya, menekannya lebih dalam. Tak peduli Sakura yang memberikan perlawanan tak berarti.

Lidah Neji bahkan bergerak- gerak liar di dalam mulut Sakura. Mengecap tiap kenikmatan yang ingin ia raih. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang putus asa akan penjelasan yang tak mendapat respon baik dari gadisnya.

Tangan kanan Neji mengusap lembut tengkuk Sakura, sedang tangan kirinya mengusap pinggang gadisnya tak kalah lembutnya yang justru menciptakan sensasi lain pada tubuh mereka berdua.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Ciuman ini benar- benar memabukkan. Seolah ini semua dapat menyembuhkan luka pada hatinya. Belum lagi sentuhan tangan Neji yang semakin membakar sesuatu di dalam dirinya untuk minta di puaskan dan meminta lebih.

Neji menyeringai tipis disela ciumannya, ia yakin bahwa Sakura kini telah luluh. Buktinya saja Sakura mulai membalas ciumannya.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas wajah Sakura yang merona adalah hal pertama yang Neji lihat. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda nya untuk kembali meraup kenikmatan yang tadi ia dapat. Tapi Neji sadar ini di kampus dan ia tak mau memanfaatkan keadaan seperti ini.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyeka saliva yang terdapat pada bibir Sakura oleh jarinya dengan gerakan sensual. Hal ini justru membuat wajah Sakura semakin merona.

"Sakura" Neji menangkup kedua pipi Sakura "dengarkan aku―" mohonnya.

"― Meskipun hubungan kita baru beberapa bulan ini tapi aku sangat menyayangi mu dan mencintai mu"

Dapat ia rasakan Sakura yang mencengkram erat ujung bajunya "aku bahkan hampir gila memikirkan cara untuk meyakinkan mu.. jadi percayalah, bahwa cinta dan rasa sayang ku ini abadi hanya untuk mu"

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Neji langsung berhambur ke pelukan Neji.

"Ya, Ya Neji- _kun_ , aku percaya pada mu" air matanya kembali menetes "begitu pula aku, Cinta dan sayang ku abadi untuk mu" dan dengan itu mereka berdua saling mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final**

 **A/N:**

 **Nyahahaha XD fic apaan ini yaa , gatau lahh, pokoknya** _ **TANJOUBI OMEDETOU**_ **buat suamiku tercinta Hyuuga Neji #Telat banget woyy. Ya harusnya update tgal 4 Juli tapi ini bisa update juga dah syukur XD**

 **Ya buat feel, typo(s) atau yang lainnya gatau lahh, dhe-chan nyerah HEHE #Nyengir sambil angkat kedua tangan. So gimana minna-san ? R &R yaa ^^**


End file.
